kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
Koge-Donbo*
Koge-Donbo* '(こげどんぼ*?), is a female Japanese manga artist and the creator of ''Kamichama Karin, alongside with'' Di Gi Charat, Pita-Ten, A Little Snow Fairy: Sugar, Naki Shoujou No Tame No Pavane, and Doki-doki Tamatan.'' Career Koge-Donbo* started her career soon after college as a doujinshi artist, such as Harry Potter Doujinshi. Koge-Donbo* admits she is a Harry Potter fan and has done many fan drawings on her Harry Potter fan site. Often very shy, her drawings express her beauty and characteristic "cute" factor. Koge-Donbo*'s big hit, Di Gi Charat first published in 1998. Dejiko, who's the main character, and her sidekick Gema first appeared in July 1998 in From Gamers, a promotional magazine for the Akihabara store, Gamers. In August of that year, the two appeared in Gema Gema, a four-panel comic-strip in From Gamers drawn by dōjin artist Koge-Donbo. Dejiko was later adopted as the mascot of Gamers. Dejiko later appeared on her own series, Di Gi Charat that became a big hit. The shōnen manga contains 4 volumes and it's adapted to an Anime, Di Gi Charat, with 4 specials. The series also adapted to a movie Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet, premiered December 2001. The anime's prequel, Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat ''was aired on Jan 2002 - Sep 2002, followed by 8 episodes OVA Leave It to Piyoko! in 2003, and alternate story, ''Di Gi Charat, Nyo! ''(Apr 2003 - Mar 2004) along with a spin-off, ''Di Gi Charat - Winter Garden (2006). In 1999, Koge-Donbo* released another shōnen manga, who turned out to be another big hit, Pita-Ten. The series was serialized in MediaWorks' shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! October 1999 - August 2003. Eight bound volumes were released in Japan under MediaWorks' Dengeki Comics imprint between April 2000 and September 2003. A 26-episode anime TV series adaptation, directed by Toshifumi Kawase and Yuzo Sato and produced by Madhouse, aired in Japan between April 7 - September 29, 2002 on the TXN television network on the TV stations TV Osaka, TV Tokyo, TV Hokkaido, TV Aichi, TV Setouchi and TVQ. Koge-Donbo* released another manga in 2003, who turns out to be her first shōjo manga, Kamichama Karin. The series is also a hit and was adapted to a 26-episodes anime with the same title. The series was bounded with 7 volumes and was published in Nakayoshi magazine. Koge-Dobo* later created a 7-volumes sequel to the series, Kamichama Karin Chu who debuted on 2007 in Nakayoshi magazine. In 2004, she made her first official US appearance at Otakon 2004 in Baltimore, MD as a Guest of Honor. Before that, she appeared at the AnimeGamers USA retail store in Los Angeles, California on July 7, 2002, for an autograph session promoting her Chocola 2001 artbook. She returned for another autograph session at the same store on August 3, 2004. She was a Guest of Honor at Anime Expo 2006, presenting the world premiere of the new Di Gi Charat ''animation series. ''Kon Kon Kokon, released in 2006, was created by Koge-Donbo*. The seinen manga mark the appearance of Kazune Kujyou and Himeka Kujyou from Kamichama Karin as Ren Hinonishi, the series main character, classmate. The series was published by Broccoli Books, who had recently published her previous work, Di Gi Charat, Yoki Koto Iku and Sumo Oh. Recently, she's working on a new shōnen manga called Naki Shōjo no Tame no Pavane that is being serialized in Mag Garden's Comic Blade manga magazine. Koge-Donbo's also currently working another new shōjo manga called Doki Doki Tama-tan featuring the "Magical Usamimi Girl" pictures that have been on her website. The manga was bounded to 3 volumes and was featured in shōjo magazine, Nakayoshi who's also featured Koge-Donbo* Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu. Doki-doki Tamatan follows the story of Nishikiori Tamae, who's Michiru Nishikiori, Kamichama Karin main character, daughter. Works '''Manga * Di Gi Charat (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat: Dejiko à la Mode (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat: Dejiko's Champion Cup Theatre (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat Anthology (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat Theater (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat Theater: Dejiko's Adventure (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat Theater: Dejiko's Summer Vacation (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat Theater: Leave it to Piyoko! (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) ** Di Gi Charat Theater: Piyoko is Number One! (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) * Pita-Ten (shōnen manga, published by MediaWorks) * Kamichama Karin (shōjo manga, published by Kodansha) ** Kamichama Karin Chu (shōjo manga, published by Kodansha) * Koi-Hime Soshi (shōnen manga, published by MediaWorks) * Kon Kon Kokon (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) * Naki Shōjo no Tame no Pavane (shōnen manga, published by Mag Garden) * Doki Doki! Tama-tan (shōjo manga, published by Kodansha) 'Anime' * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (Original Character Design) * Di Gi Charat ** Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat ** Di Gi Charat Nyo * Pita Ten * Kamichama Karin 'Games' * Aquarian Age (Broccoli, Card Illustrations) * Princess Concerto (Broccoli, Original Character Design) 'Illustrations' * CHOCOLA (Annual Artbook) ** CHOCOLA2000 ** CHOCOLA2001 ** CHOCOLA2002 ** CHOCOLA2003 ** CHOCOLA 2004 * Digi Charat Fantasy Perfect Collection * Pita Ten Artbook 'As "''Kokoro Koharuno" * Sumo Oh (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) * Yoki Koto Kiku (shōnen manga, published by Broccoli) '''Doujinshi * Harry Potter Doujinshi * Several Others Doujinshis Trivia * She got the idea of a unique pen-name, Koge-Donbo* from Akira Toriyama's pet cat * Koge-Donbo added an "*" mark to her formal pen name in April 2008 * In Sumo Oh and Yoki Koto Kiku, her pen-name was Kokoro Koharuno * Was a fan of Harry Potter * Share the same birthday and blood type with Yukari Tamura, Pita-Ten Misha's voice actress. * Koge-Donbo* revealed that she's getting married in Comic monthly index of comments in the March issue Eternal Links * Official Website ** Official Blog *** Official Doki Doki Tamatan Blog *** Official Naki Shoujo No Tame No Pavane Website * Official Twitter * Official Pixiv * Official Nicovideo